


Don't leave me

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Dean, Love/Hate, True Love, concerned reader, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester
Summary: How the reader views her relationship with dean, everything is through her eyes





	Don't leave me

_You know me_  
_Now and then, I'm a mess_  
_Please don't hold that against me_  
_I'm a girl with a temper and heat_  
_I know I can be crazy_

"(Y/N), DAMMIT! Wait!" Dean pleaded as he followed you into the bunker, trying to catch your arm as he went. You jerked away, angry and silently tearing, rage filled your red face. How dare he talk to another woman when you where right there, he may has well have fucked her right there. Your brain agreed, your heart argued back that you were being irrational, but it didn't matter, if he cared he wouldn't have talked to her, he wouldn't have needed to, not when he has you. 

 

After a good few hours of arguing you pushed Dean out of the room and slammed the door, locking it tight and pushed your back against it, you let out a pitiful sob. Dean just on the other side pressed his back to the door and slid down to sit, rubbing his face with his hands to fight off the tears himself. Sometimes you could be a bitch, but it didn't matter, he loved you. Even when you where green with jealousy, screaming that you hated him, him screaming back he that didn't care and he hated you too... but fuck, that was always a lie. He loved you and you loved him. Maybe he wouldn't hold it against you that you were always overly protective of his heart because he is the only love you had ever truly known, maybe he would. 

 

_But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you need_  
_I don't hear nobody when you focus on me_  
_Perfectly imperfect, yeah, I hope that you see_  
_Tell me you see_  
_'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it_

  
You had to admit, he could have done so much better than you... but you needed eachother. His sweet to your salty, his right to your wrong, his smart to your stupid, his strong will to your free spirit, his guardian to your princess... what could you say? He needed you just as much, maybe not to live for, but to complete himself. He slept better at night, he ate better, he cleaned regularly, he did dates and dinners and flowers and everything a man was supposed to for a woman, or at least what he had been raised to do and took pride in. He loved to impress you, loved to be with you, you where his whole world and made him complete, even if he never told you, it was true.

  
_Don't leave_  
_Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe_  
_You don't need to be worried_  
_I may not ever get my shit together_  
_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_  
_Don't go_  
_What we have here is irreplaceable_  
_No, I won't trade this for nothing_  
_I may not ever get my shit together_  
_But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah_  
_Love you better than me_

  
You peeked out and saw dean with a beer, of course. He caught your eye and gave a soft smile and held his hand out to you. You nodded and took it, sitting beside him, curling into him and resting your head on his chest," Dean, I'm sorry I lost it... that I got jealous and said some things that were really low and shitty of me to say. I love you, okay... always and forever, it's a promise I wont break... honest." It was quiet, to quiet... had he passed out? Was he not ready to talk yet? Just as you began to think it was best to leave, he spoke," I know you're sorry princess, I am too, I just... I love you and I can't help but feel bad when I make you so jealous I hurt you like this... it isn't fair and im sorry.. but--"

Here it came, he was gonna leave, oh god, could you handle it? No, not in this life time," Dean, please don't make me leave. I promise I will try harder, I mean, I may not get my shit in order but please... don't make me leave..." you looked up to him, wanting to make sure he understood it as well as you did," I would give my soul away to keep us together, or if something happened, get us back together... I would never want to loose you dean, I would do anything to keep you at my side, even if it meant giving it all away, please?" You were close to tears when he started chuckling.  
"Princess, I was just gonna ask if you could forgive me for being an ass, sweetheart no one is better, could be better and won't be better at loving you than me... that I can promise, I'm not going anywhere I swear."

_In a room full of people with you_  
_I don't see anybody else, no_  
_When we fight, and you're right_  
_So sorry, I make it just so difficult_

 

**Two years later:**  
It went from a perfect wedding night to instant fight night, what's new though other than a couple of gold wedding bands and a bigger, better vow and promise. "What do you mean you have a case dean?! It's our wedding night, the one we spend together as a married couple.. not a... a damn hunter and his one night stand. Dean come on, call someone else." He shook his head and packed " Babe, I can't there aren't others in the area and Sam is already out cold in his bedroom, besides, it's just a milk run, promise I'll be back." You had begun to tear, seriously, he was running off already? What if he didn't come back this time, or meets someone along the way? What then? What if he can't do the job alone, I mean yeah you're a hunter, but honestly, not on the night of your wedding you aren't. 

 

_But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you love_  
_We ain't like nobody else, tell me so what_  
_Perfectly imperfect, yeah, baby, that's us_  
_Baby, that's us_  
_'Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it_

 

After a good hour of back and forth bickering, he was out the door, an apology on your lips but you couldn't say it fast enough and he was gone. When at three that morning you got a call from an E.R., Mr. Wilkerson(aka dean's alias) had you in his emergency contacts list and labeled wife, they said it didn't look good and you immediately shot from bed and made the two hour drive. You where fighting tears as you announced who you were, as they told you the damage, you stayed strong. They walked you to his room, closed the door and as you walked to his bedside you cried,

 

_" Don't leave, Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe, You don't need to be worried. I may not ever get my shit together, But ain't nobody gonna love you better. Don't go, What we have here is irreplaceable. No, I won't trade this for nothin, I may not ever get my shit together, But ain't nobody gonna love you better."_

 

He opened his eyes later that day around noon, your head down by his waist, resting on his hand, your tears had long since dried but left stains he almost made out, but he knew. He almost broke his promise and in his state of acoma, he could hear you, he could faintly smell your perfume and he could feel your warmth when you touched him. He nearly broke his promise to you already and yet here you where once more to support him, married or not, you didn't have to come but you did and for that he thanked you, he twitched his hand and pulled it away from you, letting you sleep on. 

 

_Sitting in the living room_  
_You look at me, I stare at you_  
_I see the doubt, I see the love_  
_I have and it is all for you_  
_Let me wrap myself around you, baby_  
_Let me tell you, you are everything, you are_  
_Losing my words, I don't know where to start_

  
You watched him intently, took in his features, watched his chest rise and fall, making it to your fifties had been the best experience of your life together. Hunters weren't known to live long, especially not with a twelve year old and a ten year old on your heels. Knowing the kids were in bed, you slip from your spot and move to Dean's lap, curling up and kissing him softly on the cheek, wrapping yourself around him entirely. Sometimes words where needed, just actions would suffice, even in the least tender moments of your relationship, just little actions like slamming a door open instead of closed said "I love you." In the more tender moments, when you could see his wheels turning in his head, doubting himself, when he questioned everything you both had but he was too selfish to let go. your simple minded, innocent touches grounded him amd he was reminded just how much you were worth to him and just how much he needed you, much like you needed him.

_But baby, don't leave me_  
_Shut your mind off and let your heart hear me_  
_I won't trade this for nothing_  
_I may not ever get my shit together_  
_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_

 

The days carried on, you both stopped hunting, you grew old and you enjoyed the family and friends who were still alive. You both had everything, even if it was telling your children goodbye because they moved to college, had the apple pie life and did the winchester name proud. You and Dean still had dates and flowers and went out but then when you both grew older, to the point where dying your hair wouldn't hide the grays and whenever Dean moved, his bones popped, you both settled down. Date nights where micorwavable meals and netflix, when you remembered how to work it, flowers and going out where daisies Dean would pick in the yard when he went to get the paper and holidays where when the kids, grand kids and occasional great grand kid came over. Life was perfect and no one could change that.

_Don't leave_  
_Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe_  
_You don't need to be worried_  
_I may not ever get my shit together_  
_But ain't nobody gonna love you better_  
_(There ain't nobody gonna love you better than me)_  
_Don't go_  
_What we have here is irreplaceable_  
_No, I won't trade this for nothing_  
_I may not ever get my shit together_  
_But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah_  
_Love you better than me_

  
It was that time, you and Dean, even when dying in a hospice bed, couldn't be seperated, nothing could do that, not even Lucifer, the big bad himself, wouldn't be able too. It was sweet the way you both went out, sharing that final kiss, taking in eachothers last breathes before you both fell asleep, only to never awaken on earth again. Instead, when you opened your eyes, you were in the bunker, it was quiet until a gasp next to you was heard. There was Dean, but he wasn't shriveled and dying, he was thirty-five again, you looked down and you where thirty- three once more. Heaven, you had both made it to heaven. You enveloped one another in eachothers arms and kissed like it was your last. This is what true love is, together forever, thick and thin, through heaven and hell. Dean was your soul and you, where his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to critique and/or leave a request, promise i don't bite :)
> 
> Song: Don't Leave Me- snakehips, MØ


End file.
